noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Without Dawn
Synopsis Chloe asks for Kirika's gun from last episode and the latter is shot, remembering that she killed Mireille’s parents. It shows the golden room, the pocket watch on the ground, and the dead hand in a pool of blood. It shows a small child in baggy pants before going to Mireille in present day. Mireille runs up to her, putting her hand to Kirika's neck to check for a pulse. Mireille turns and yells at Chloe, asking why she did it, and Chloe explains that it was for guidance. C: If she remembers now, then she will surely find her way home and if she does not then she will die alone in the wastelands. Mireille yells at her, saying it makes no sense. Chloe says she has faith and that she will recover. It shows a young child holding a gun. Chloe explains that the best course would be to tell Mireille the truth. Kirika stirs. Mireille yells at her about what truth she could tell her now. Chloe says the identity of the one who killed your parents and older brother. Mireille says that the Soldats did it. Chloe says the one that she knows the name of the person who pulled the trigger. Kirika seems to struggle on the ground. In the golden room from the past, it shows Mireille’s younger brother at the base of her mother's chair. She looks over at her husband with a glimmer in her eye as she looks at his pocket watch in hand at the table. He looks at it and thinks of Mireille. They both turn and watch as a young figure walks forward, gun in hand. Mireille’s father grips the pocket watch and the young figure grips the gun, raising it. Mireille stares over at Chloe, who says she doesn't know the person's real name, but she knows the name the person is known by now. Kirika struggles in her sleep again. Gun shots are heard as Mireille’s father is shot, his mother looking wide-eyed as it happens. She son falls over, dropping her book and the pocket watch song plays. Her hand falls to the ground and a pool of blood pools around it. It shows a young Kirika, pointing the gun. Chloe then says that the person who pulled the trigger was Yuumura, Kirika. Mireille is quite for a long time, saying that Chloe is lying. Chloe says it's the truth and says she doesn't have proof when Mireille asks for it. Chloe does say she is certain though. Kirika slowly gets up as Chloe says she knows it's true. The pocket watch plays and behind Kirika, near the door, is a young Chloe. Who stares on in awe as a smile appears on her face. Present day, Chloe says she knows it's true because she saw it. Mireille stands, her back towards Kirika. She asks if it was really her and turns around. Kirika says nothing as tears begin to run down her cheeks and Mireille looks away. Kirika rolls her hand into a fist. Altena lights a candle, praying and looking up with a grin. Chloe walks off, saying that a high priest blesses the Soldat children when they're born, and those that are chosen from among them go through the trials and are acknowledged as Noir. Chloe says that Mireille was one of those children who were given that blessing. She says that her parents adamantly refused handing their daughter over to the Soldats, and for that, they were executed. Young Mireille is walking towards the doors and opens them, her bear in hand. It shows the outside, and the pocket watch on the ground. Kirika has left and Mireille chases after her. It then begins to rain and Chloe holds up Kirika's gun with a smile, thinking that she will be waiting for her at the manor. Three men look around at the shattered masks on the ground. Mireille is running down the street in the rain, looking for Kirika. Kirika is walking, looking a little dazed. She walks out into the street, into traffic and is almost run over. Mireille is still searching and the three pairs of shoes from the men are outside. Kirika continues to walk, coming to a door and going inside. Her eyes are small and dark. She ends up in a graveyard where a man slices at her with a sword. She picks up a pick axe and blocks his hit before killing him, stabbing him in the chest with it. She takes his sword and runs of as two other men begin shooting at her. Mireille hears the shots and looks behind her, coming upon the graveyard and preparing her own gun. The two men look surprised before Kirika comes up from behind one and slices him up and through his back. The other man turns and shoots wildly. Mireille turns from where she is and the man shooting at Kirika is now on the ground. She moves the gun away from him with her foot and reaches for his gun, reciting the Noir poem in her head. Kirika holds the gun up before her, looking down from where she is to shoot the man. Kirika turns and holds the gun up at Mireille. Her eyes are larger this time as Mireille stares at her. Kirika grasps the gun in both hands and shoots, hitting a man behind Mireille. Kirika lowers her weapon, now with her same, usual expression as the rain stops. Mireille and Kirika share a long stare before Kirika looks away and drops her gun. K: There is no way that I can ever atone. I was the one who killed them, it was me, Mireille. She looks over at Mireille, no gun in hand, but Mireille with a gun in her hand. Young Mireille can hear the shots and walks closer. Chloe is at the door, smiling at the sight of what Kirika is doing as Kirika holds the gun up before her. Kirika brings up the promise on how Mireille would kill her, telling her that the time has come, and urging Mireille to kill her. Mireille raises the gun and Kirika tilts her head back with a smile. Mireille looks to the ground, lowering the gun. Kirika asks her what's wrong as Mireille’s hand shakes. Mireille grips her gun with both hands before dropping them. Kirika continues to urge Mireille to shoot her. Mireille tells her that she will keep her promise the next time they meet. Kirika begins to cry, pleading for Mireille to not leave her and to kill her. She collapses to the ground as Mireille walks off and leaves. Kirika is seen walking with the sword in hand. Nav Category:Episodes